Angels of Death
by KiTTYan
Summary: The Faux Shinigami makes his move during the 3-E civil war, taking some of them to become his students and names them "The Angel's of Death." Fem!Nagisa Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, I'm trying to write a new fanfic as a request from Shiranai Atsune _._ It will be while before I update either of my stories due to school, but I will try my best to have it written by early August. Anyway, this is more of an introduction to the story. Hope you all enjoy.**

She stood at the door of the hotel. Her long brown hair, flying in the evening breeze. Her target was walking in, a handsome looking man dressed in a nice suit, briefcase in hand. She followed him, gliding into the building with the grace of a swan. The long red dress, sweeping the floor with every step she took. She found her target, sitting at a poker table, hedging his bets on a hand she knew he would lose. She struck up conversation to try and cheer him up after his loss, being sure he noticed her 'assets'. Hours later, he had her pinned to the wall of his room. Trying to taste her, lips trailing down her neck. Slowly she slipped out of his grasp, leaving him to hunger and crave her. As he moved forward to grab her again, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down to see a silver blade sticking into him, a fountain of blood gushing from him as the knife was removed. The last thing he saw was his lover holding the object of his demise, dripping blood onto her already scarlet dress. She placed a hand onto her ear.

"Reporting in. Have killed my target. Any new orders?"

"Affirmative, meet back at base. See you soon, Famine."

She walked out of the room, leaving it spotless, with not a drop of blood on the pristine white carpet. She closed the door, leaving the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the handle.

* * *

She walked out of the restroom and into the bustling restaurant, dressed as a waiter. Her black hair tied in a bun and her violet eyes sparkling in the light. She saw her target walk in and sit at a table by herself, receiving a glass of water from a waiter. She had to work fast. Her 'shift' ended in five minutes, when the manager returned to see the new recruits and realised she wasn't one of them. She looked around and grabbed a tray with a glass and filled it with her 'special juice' and swiftly walked to her target's table. When she arrived at her table, someone was writing down her order. Quickly and skilfully, she switched the glasses without anyone noticing and walked off. She returned to the restroom where she changed outfits into a sleek black dress, her hair done in twin braids and a pair of small glasses on her face. She left the restroom again to see her target facedown on the table, her plan worked. She placed a hand onto her ear.

"Reporting in. Have killed my target. Any new orders?"

"Affirmative, meet back at base. See you soon, Disease."

She left the restaurant just as the ambulance arrived to take the now corpse.

* * *

She walked through the town, the tips of hair a hazel brown, and the rest a deep black. She wore a graphic tee and a pair of jeans. Her target was walking through to the shady part of town, the red-light district. She inwardly sighed, thinking how someone else would be better at this. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around their lips met. She separated from him, a trail of saliva connecting the two of them. She gestured for him to follow her. Slowly she lead him dark alley, where she pinned him up against a wall. She connected their lips again, 1 Hit… he savoured her taste, 20 hits… his legs became numb, 50 hits… He was on his knees, drooling, mind nothing more than mush. She looked down at him, before dealing the fatal blow through his skull. She took several more shots releasing her pent up rage, leaving the corpse filled with holes, as if he was nothing more than a shooting dummy. She placed a hand onto her ear.

"Reporting in. Have killed my target. Any new orders?"

"Affirmative, meet back at base. See you soon, Wrath."

The alley was painted red with all the blood, she walked out and blended in with the crowd again.

* * *

The pair were on a date, enjoying the fine dinner they were having. She was in a deep blue dress, her light brown hair hanging just past her shoulders. He was in a traditional black suit, a similar colour to his hair, fashioned into two 'antenna'. A couple at a nearby table was their target. After their dinner the assassin pair walked into the car park and located their target's car. He tampered with the brakes rewiring them to work remotely, while she kept watch. The target couple came out of the restaurant and into their car, as they left the assassin pair tailed them. They drove towards an isolated cliff with several turns. The assassins disabled the cars brakes, making the target's car fall off the cliff. The assassins parked their car and walked to the burning wreck. The bodies of the targets were just as crushed as their car. Blood dripping down their faces, sharp glass shards sticking out of the several organs in their face. Each assassin checked their targets for a pulse. None. She placed a hand onto her ear.

"Reporting in. Have killed my target. Any new orders?"

"Affirmative, meet back at base. See you soon, Cupid's couple."

* * *

The rain poured heavily outside. A lone person stared out as the drops slowly cascaded down the window. Her blue hair shone in the moonlight as she shifted her gaze. The blue orbs soft and gentle, yet somehow menacing at the same time. The red stains on her face, made the solemn smile seem sadistic. The two bodies on the floor, slowly leaking a deep crimson fluid. She placed her hand to her ear and spoke.

"Reporting in. Have killed my targets. Any new orders?"

"Affirmative, meet back at base. See you soon, Death."

The girl nodded even though no one could see her. She opened the window of the small apartment and jumped from the third story. Landing on the dark alley below like a cat, perfectly and without making a sound. She shifted into the shadows and seemed to disappear.

* * *

A small restaurant on a desolate street. The the sign at an angle and the light flickering every so often. Inside was like a match box, nothing more than a bench and small kitchen. It was a ghost town, not a single soul except for a lone female, standing in the kitchen. The small ding of the door echoed through the room. The lady in the kitchen looked up and smiled.

"Nagisa, another mission done?" She questioned.

"Of course Hara, what would make you think otherwise." Nagisa responded, almost void of all emotions.

"Suppose nothing." Hara sighed. "GoD is on the back room."

Nagisa nodded before walking through the doors. As she walked through, she saw the conference table, each chair filled.

"Ah Nagisa, my dear Angel of Death, the others have been waiting for you." The faux Shinigami announced, standing at the end of the table. His long black cloak covering his whole body and his silver hair shining in the moonlight.

"Expected you back sooner Death, even Cupid's Couple beat you." One of the girls, Wrath said as she pointed to a couple making out in the corner.

"Shut up Wrath." Nagisa responded.

"Come on you two, now is not the time to fight." another girl, Famine said.

"Yeah guys, not while GoD is here." The last girl, Disease said.

"Would you look at that, the 4 Angels of the Apocalypse all getting along." The faux Shinigami said with a smirk.

"So what is it you want? I have a training session coming up." Wrath said, patience starting to run thin.

"Now, now. You are my precious Angels of Death, but we must start dealing with your past..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so sorry this has taken forever to write. This is the start of a short flashback as to how we reach present day. Hope you all like it.**

 **-3 years ago-**

It was early in the morning and the school yard was empty. All that could be heard was the wind, sweeping its way across the field and collecting all the loose leaves. Karasuma was walking towards the dishevelled shack. He heard leaves rustling behind him, but thought it was just the wind. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his neck, he turned around to see a shadow holding the syringe that had just penetrated his skin. Karasuma fell to the ground as his legs gave way, forcing him to watch the shadow make its way into the woods.

In the woods, the whole class was standing around a petite girl, listening to her talk.

"I don't even know if it is possible, but I want to find a way to save Korosensei's life." Nagisa explained, her long hair flowing out behind her as she did.

"Save him? You mean find a way to stop him from blowing up in March?" Mimura asked.

"Where would we start?" Okano questioned.

"I don't know yet, but we'll work something out." Nagisa said shyly while playing with her fingers, hoping she had convinced the class with her answer.

"I'm glad you said something. If you didn't I was going to say the same thing." Kataoka said with a smile.

Slowly more students starting supporting Nagisa's decision.

"I hate to bring down the mood, but I'm against the idea." Nakamura said. "Korosensei said so himself, our relationship is one of assassin and target. I treasure that relationship too much to let it go."

An argument broke out between the class. Half of them wanting to save Korosensei, the other half wanting to kill him.

"It's always the talented ones huh? Always them believing that everything will just work out. You have the most talent out of all of us and you want to end the game now? What about the rest of us? What about those who are trying with everything they have, to keep playing with the little talent they have? Of course you don't mind changing the rules, you have already won. Isn't that right dear?" Karma said in a calm manner, the venom dripping in his voice.

"Wha- Karma! That's not what I'm trying to say at all!" Nagisa exclaimed, her voice portraying how shaken she was. "Besides, you have more talent than me anyway." She whispered.

"You see, that just pisses me off even more! You act like everyone in the class is like you! You don't respect how any of us feel about this!" Karma started yelling.

"Where is this all coming from Karma! I'm just trying to express how I feel about this…"

*SLAP*

Silence. The class was frozen in shock. Karma's eyes were red with fury, his hand still. Nagisa's eyes were wide with shock and fear, her cheek slowing turning red.

"Ka-karma, I thought you loved me! You said you would never hurt me!" Nagisa cried out breaking the silence, the tears slowly forming in her blue eyes. Karma remained silent, simply staring down at the petite girl.

"Now now boys and girls. As interesting as a fight may be, this is an assassination classroom, we sort out our differences with these." Korosensei said suddenly appearing, bringing with him paintball equipment. "It's simple, choose whether you wish to kill or save me and state your reason why. Then it will be a game of capture the flag to see who wins."

The class chose their teams one by one, each one giving a reason for their choice. The two teams split up and walked to their bases, waiting for Korosensei to find Karasuma and start the match.

* * *

"Nagisa, are you okay?" Kataoka asked the girl as the blue 'save' team walked through the woods.

"I'm fine, he didn't hit me that hard." Nagisa said, playing with a loose strand of hair.

"I know you are lying." Kanzaki whispered to her friend. "You always start playing with your hair when you lie."

Nagisa just looked at her friend in amazement. Even she didn't realise she did that! It also made her realise how much attention her friends payed to her. 'Maybe that's why Karma got so mad at me.' Nagisa thought to herself. 'Maybe I don't pay enough attention to myself and I didn't notice what I was saying was hurtful. Maybe..' But her thoughts were interrupted when she heard leaves rustling above them. She looked up and saw nothing.

"Hey Kanzaki, Okuda, did you hear that rustling?" Nagisa asked her friends.

"No, sorry Nagisa." Kanzaki replied.

"Maybe it was just the wind." Okuda suggested.

After awhile, the team had found a clearing to set up their base in. Kurahashi was putting up the flag with Yada. While Isogai and Kataoka decided on a game plan.

The rustling got louder and closer to the group.

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Isogai asked noticing the sound and looking back at his team.

"It's probably just the wind man. The game can't start until Korosensei finds Karsuma Sensei." Maehara said reassuringly, trying to shrug off the idea they were being watched.

Suddenly a shadow appeared in front of them. Before anyone could react, the shadow moved from person to person at lightning speed. Nagisa could only watch her friends fall in front of her before she too fell, darkness engulfing her.

* * *

"Hey Karma, you seem to be awfully silent." Nakamura said, walking up to the red head who had perched himself on a rock.

"Wouldn't you be if you yelled at and then hit your partner?" Karma questioned.

"I suppose, though I wouldn't have left without saying anything. You love her and she loves you, she might have forgiven you if you apologised and explained yourself." Nakamura answered.

"You think I don't know that!" Karma yelled, the anger starting to return as he punched a nearby tree.

"So why didn't you?"

"I don't know. I don't even know where this rage against her came from."

"Look, this is war now. I don't want you leadership and judgment impaired by your relationship." Nakamura concluded.

"You're right." Karma agreed. "I can deal with this later. Chiba! Hayami! Have you located their flag yet."

Chiba and Hayami had found a tree to perch on and build their snipers nest. A vantage point from which they could see the entire playing field, with Hayami looking one side and Chiba looking the other. When Karma called out to them, the two looked at each other and Chiba started shaking his head.

"No sign of them yet." Hayami reported before staring out at the field again.

'Odd, I would have thought with both Isogai and Kataoka, they would have been organised by now' Karma thought to himself.

"Nyahh!" A cry pulled Karma out of his thoughts.

"What's up chief, can't find Karasuma sensei?" Karma casually asked as Korosensei flew into their base.

"Oh no, I found Karasuma. The only issue is…" Korosensei replied as he placed the lifeless body on the ground.

Almost immediately everyone went tense.

After trying to pull up the courage Okano asked, "Is he dead?"

"Thankfully not." Korosensei replied. "He's been sedated and I can't find who did this. For safety reasons, I'm calling off this game. Have you found the other team?" Korosensei asked with a sad tone, looking to the pair of snipers in the tree.

Chiba and Hayami looked at each other again. This time Chiba nodded and pointed out to his side of the field. Hayami's eyes widened in shock and slight fear when she followed his guide.

"What's wrong you two? Still can't find them?" Karma asked the pair.

Hayami visibly gulped before addressing the class. "We found where they were going to set up their base…"

"What do you mean were?" Nakamura asked, nervousness starting to creep its way into her voice.

"Their base is bare, the flag is up but all their weapons are on the ground." Chiba said, turning to the face the class.

"W-wait are you t-trying to say that…" Okano stuttered.

"They aren't saying anything. This is a joke, right?" Karma asked, sounding unsure with himself.

"I hate to say it, but I think half our class has been taken octopus." a voice said entering the base.

"Bitch sensei, w-what do y-you mean!" The class exclaimed.

"I found this in the staffroom." Bitch sensei said, holding up a piece of paper.

' _Thanks for the new students teach. I promise to take good care of them._ ' the note read

"Who wrote that!" Terasaka demanded.

"I've seen this writing before, only one person can write like this." Bitch sensei started

"The shinigami…" Korosensei concluded.


End file.
